The witch ( Owari no Seraph x oc)
by Kataradragon
Summary: 9000-year-old Zaria, the princess of the witches decided to travel to another world to get away from her family. But after her spell goes wrong, she and her talking cat, Akito. accidentally travel to the world of Owari no Seraph, a world where vampire and humans hate each other. Which is so much different than her world, where every creature gets along and never dies.
1. prologue

A girl with long black hair stared down at the colorful festival, filled with different creatures who had fun together. Werewolf, fairies, vampires, human, griffins and many other creatures. The girl smiled and turned to look at the bag she packets a few hours ago. It was a little shoulder bag, but inside it was filled with books, food, clothes and many other things she knew she needed during that trip.

"Are you really going to do this, princess Zaria?."

She glanced at the black cat with a silver spade mark on his forehead, who lay on the stone wall and watched her with its yellow eyes.

"Akito, for the last time. Stop calling me princess." She told the cat while changing from a beautiful dress into par of blue short, white shirt, black boots, and a black sleeveless hoodie.

"Where we are going, am no princess."

The cat sighs and jumped down from the stone wall and stood beside her.

"Are you going to hide the mark?." The cat pointed with his paw, and the girl stared down at her hands. Her hands were cover from the fingertips up to her elbows with golden tattoos. It was her birthmark, proof that she is a royal witch.

Zaria glared at the marks, and pulled out long gloves and pulled it over the marks.

She glanced at the bag and thought for a second.

" Did I miss something?."

"Your broom." Said the cat annoyed.

Zaria glared down at him. " My broom is in my bag."

The cat closed its eyes. ' Than you have everything, begin the spell before I regret this."

Zaria giggled and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She said the magic world and slowly a blue portal appeared in front of her. She smiled to herself and picked up her bag and the cat.

"Are you ready?."

The cat hissed and jumped up on her shoulder. " I just hope I don't lose my 9 life I have left."

She stared at the cat. " Akito, you cant die.'

"Its just something we cats say." The cat said annoyed and rested on her shoulders.

Zaria rolled her eyes and took one step through the portal, but then the blue portal turned yellow and a strong wind tried to suck Zaria into it.

"What is going on?." Asked Zaria while trying to back away from the portal.

"Something must have gone wrong with the spell!." Screamed the cat, while trying to stay on Zaria's shoulder. But it didn't take long till they both sucked into the yellow portal, and next second landed on a hard ground that cracked under Zaria's feet.

She took a deep breath and looked around to see a destroyed city in front of her.

She looked behind her and saw a big destroyed airplane behind her.

"Where are we?."

The cat jumped down from her shoulder and smelled the ground.

"I don't know, but I don't like it.'


	2. Chapter 1

Zaria knew there were worlds that were broken, so broken it was too late to save it. But she has never seen a broken world before, she only read about it in books and heard from her great great grandma, who have visited millions of worlds during her long life. But now she was standing in a broken world that had a very heavy aura that made her sick inside, but something about this aura felt very familiar, but she couldn't understand why it felt familiar. She looked around and wonder where this heavy aura was coming from. She could feel Akito leaning against her leg, and she could feel how uneasy he was too.

"Can you feel it, Akito?." She glanced down at him and saw his back raised up and a small hiss coming from him.

" Yeah, I can feel it. Let's go to another world."

Zaria nodded, she usually wasn't scared of anything because she knew that she couldn't die. But she didn't like this feeling she got from this world. She took a deep breath and held out her hands like she did last time, and said the magic words. But this time nothing happened. Zaria stared at her hands and looked really confused.

"Why isn't it working?."

Akito looked confused too while resting his head on his paws.

" Try another spell." He turned his head and stared at a broken car that was laying upside down. " Try turn that car into Apple."

Zaria glanced at him before pointing a finger at the car, and golden light appeared on the tip of her fingertip and shot at the car. The golden light hit the car and in a blink of an eye, the car turned into a shiny red apple.

Akito ran to the apple and walked around it. " That did work perfectly, but why can't you open the portal?."

Zaria crossed her arms and closed her eyes. " Maybe something is blocking my magic to get out of this world."

" Is that even possible?. You are a royal witch, nothing can block your magic."

Zaria shook her head. " Other royal from our world can block my magic, but I remember a species who disappeared many thousand years ago from our world. I heard they could block magic too, even block a royal magic."

"What sort of creature are we talking about?."

She opened her eyes. " I don't know, but I remember they were very powerful."

Akito narrows his eyes while looking around. " But what should we do now?. This place is giving me the creep, and we can't open a portal away from this world."

Zaria scratched her head and begin to walk down the broken road.

"Let's find out what's blocking my magic."

Akito ran after her. " How?. We don't know what creatures are in this world, or what caused this.." He looked at the broken buildings "Mess."

She stared down at him. " We must begin somewhere, we won't get answers by just standing here." She opened her small bag and fish up her black broom that had a purple mark on the top." Let's fly." She sat on the broom with her legs on one side

Akito smiled and sat behind her on the broom. " Don't go to slow."

"Don't worry." Was the only thing she said to Akito before her broom flies up to the sky in super speed. " I never go slow." In a second they were high up in the air and had a good view over the big destroyed city under them.

"Wow, it looks like a war zone." Said Akito while staring down at the city under them.

Zaria glanced down at a tower that was sliced in half, and before she knew it the bad aura was back again but so much stronger like it felt like a big mountain was on her back.

"Aaa!." She slowed the speed on her broom and looked around trying to feel where this strong aura was coming from.

"Zaria!." Akito poked her back with one of his paws. She looked at him and saw Akito pointing at the other side of the city, where a big cloud of smoke was rising up to the sky. Zaria quickly turned her broom and flew over to where the smoke was coming from. She landed on a high building, and walked to the edges and looked down and what surprise what she saw.

Akito stood on the edges beside her and his mouth was wide open.

" Zaria, is that vampires and humans fighting each other?."


	3. Chapter 2

Zaria didn't know what to say while watching a group of humans dressing in black uniform fighting against a group of vampire dressing in white uniform. This was something she has never seen before, sure she has seen creatures back in her world fighting each other. But only for fun and competitions, this was a really serious fight between two races ready to kill each other.

" This doesn't look good." Said Akito while watching a human man fighting vampires with a black, Green weapon. " Is that a Cursed material?."

Zaria quickly moved to Akito side and looked down, and couldn't believe her eyes. Those weapons the humans had in their hands was things from her and Akitos world.

" That can't be, how did they get their hands on cursed material?."

Akito narrow his eyes. " But what have they done with it. The cursed material is only used for prison criminal in our world. But these humans use it as a weapon."

Zaria had the same question in her head too. In her world, the cursed material had the shape as a stone, not as a weapon. And it was not used for fighting, it was used to punish criminals. Because no creature in her world could die, so instead the creature who breaks the rules get stuck in a cursed material and walk in an endless mist all alone. Many creatures are stuck in a cursed material for 12000, but there are a few who get stuck in a cursed material forever and never allowed out again.

" AAAHHH!." A loud scream shaked the whole place, and the bad aura was back again and made Zaria fall down on her knees and hold her head in pain.

" Zaria!." screamed Akito and looked really worried.

" Are you alright?."

Zaria took a few deep breaths and slowly stood up while still holding her head and looked down to the ground. And right in the middle between the humans and the vampires, stood human boy with black hair, green eyes screaming in anger and pain. And before both Zaria and Akito knew what happened the boy's eyes begin to changes from emerald green to one black eye and one red eye, and a giant black wing begins to grow out from his back.

Zaria and Akito stared at the boy with wide eyes and looked at each other.

" Do you know what that is?." asked Akito.

Zaria shook her head and took a step back. " No, I don't know what that is. And I don't like it at all."

" You humans are so greedy, experiment with The Seraph of the end."

Both Zaria and Akito looked down and saw a silver-haired vampire with a different uniform than the other vampires pointing his sword at the human boy with the giant wing on his back.

" You humans are just the worst." The silver-haired vampire smirked like he was amused and begin to run at the human boy with the giant wing and ready to attack him. But the human boy just glared at him with no emotions in his eyes and just lifted his sword up and blocked the vampires attack.

"S..S..S.." The boy's voice sounded weird like a thousand voices were coming out from his mouth at the same time, and made it hard to hear what he said.

" Yuu, don't!." Screamed a vampire with blond hair and sky blue eyes, and tried to grab the boy with the giant wing. But when he touched the boy's arm, the boy's eyes widen and he turned his eyes to the blond vampire.

" Sinner must be Annihilated!." Screamed the boy and hit the blond vampire right in the stomach, and made the blond vampire flew right into a building near where Zaria and Akito were.

" Seraph of the end?." Zaria looked away and said the words over and over again in her head. She has heard those words somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger where. " Seraph of the end?."

" Do you know what that is?." Asked Akito while glancing down at the boy who was now fighting against a red-haired vampire.

Zaria scratched her head. " I have heard it somewhere, but I don't remember wher..wow!"

The whole building they stood on begin to shake violently and cracks begin to appear under their feet. Zaria quickly grabbed Akito and her broom and before the whole building was falling down in pieces she flew up in the air on her broom with Akito on her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," said Akito. " Before we are….oh no. Zaria looks out!."

"Huh?." Zaria looked behind her and saw the boy with the big black wing behind her with his sword high up in the air.

" Sinners!." His sword came down to her and slicked a big opening from her shoulder to the hip, and made her fall down backward.

" Zaria!."

Zaria just took a deep breath and looked at the big opening the boy made, while falling down at a great speed.

" Not bad, but that didn't hurt at all." She turned around and landed on the tip of her toes and stared at the boy who a second later landed on the ground with his eyes glued at her.

" Well, well. what do we have here?."

Zaria glanced to her left and saw the silver-haired vampire smirked playfully at her while licking his lip. " Never seen a human with a silver color blood before. I can imagine it taste very special."

" Actually, it's not a good idea to taste my blood." Said Zaria, while still keeping an eye on the boy who studies her with narrow eyes.

the silver-haired vampires tiled his head to the side while his smirk got bigger.

" Oh, why's that?."

Zaria felt her blood running down her stomach and down her legs, and looked down to see a few drops of her blood hitting the ground and made a deep hole in the ground. A thick smoke begins to rise up from the hole, while Zaria glanced at the silver-haired vampire who stared at the hole in surprise.

" Because of that." She ran her hand over her wound, and like magic, her wound was healed when she ran her hand over her wound.

" Mari," the boy smiled at Zaria while slowly walking to her. " You are finally back, Mari."

Zaria backed a few steps and stared at the boy with wide eyes, and that was because Mari was the name of her mother.


	4. Chapter 3

" Mari. Mari~." sang the boy in a happy tone, while walking up to Zaria. " Am so glad you are back, Mari~."

" Wa..Wait a second." Said Zaria and backed away. " Am not Mari."

But he didn't listen it was like he was in a deep trance. " Mari, Mari~."

" Hey!." Zaria waved her hands at him. " Are you listening?. Am not Mari."

He tilled his head to the side, while still smiling at her. " What are you talking about, Mari~?."

Zaria sighs deeply and rubbed her eyes. But then she felt something going through her head.

" Really now?." She glanced to the side to see a blond haired vampire, with blue eyes staring at her with so much hate, while holding the sword that was through her head.

" What did you do to him?." Asked the blond haired vampire while covered a big bloody wound on his side with his free hand.

" I didn't do anything." Said Zaria and glanced at his hand that was holding the sword.

" Can you please pull out the sword from my head?. Even if it won't kill me, it feels really uncomfortable."

The blond vampire stared at her in shock, before a loud scream was heard from the black haired boy.

" Aaahhh!." The black haired glared at the blond haired vampire and looked really mad.

Zaria glanced at the blond haired vampire beside her and saw him staring at the black haired boy with a mix of fear and sadness.

" Yuu."

The black-haired boy glared at him before part of his face turned black.

" How dare you!." The black wing on his back grown bigger and the dark aura was stronger than before. " How dare you hurt Mari!."

Zaria felt the sword pull out from her head, and saw the bond haired vampire walking up to the black haired boy.

" Yuu, it's me, Mika!. Please wake up!."

Zaria watched the black haired boy growling louder and held out his sword like he was ready to fight the blond haired vampire.

" How dare you!." And in a blink of an eye, he appeared right in front of the blond haired vampire.

" Stop!." Zaria jumped right front of the vampire and held out her hand, and a see-through wall appeared right in front of her. The black haired vampire hit the wall with his sword and stared at Zaria with wide eyes.

" Mari?. Wh…" He turned his head to the left and jumped back before a red-haired vampire tried to hit him with his sword. " Tsk!."

Zaria grabbed the blond vampire and ran to one of the destroyed buildings and hide inside it. " What in the world have I got myself into?!." Asked Zaria more to herself, before turning to the blond vampire who was staring at her with narrow eyes, while covering his wound.

" Let me see the wound. " Said Zaria and was on her way to grab his hand that covers the wound, but the blond vampire growled at her.

" Get away from me, you filthy human."

Zaria sigh. " Am not a human, didn't you see that my blood is silver and not red."

The vampire glared at her. " That doesn't prove anything you could be one of the human experiments that I heard about."

" Why did you save him?."

Zaria looked up and saw Akito fly in through one of the windows on her broom" He got the nerve to push a sword through your head, and you save him?. What in the world are you thinking?."

"Akito, we don't know the whole situation here. And besides i can't die, you know that."

Akito sigh, and glanced at the vampire who stared at him with wide eyes.

" What are you staring at?. Have you never seen a cat flying on a broom before?."

The vampire turned to Zaria and pointed at Akito. " That cat talked."

"And?" Zaria didn't understand why he looked so shocked, for her it was normal that cats could talk.

The vampire stared at her like she was stupid. " Cants don't talk."

" They don't?." Said Zaria in surprise and put her hand under her chin. " I guess the cats in this world cant talk."

" Wait!." Akito jumped down from the broom and walked up to the vampire. " What sound does the cats?."

The vampire opened his mouth a few time like he wasn't sure what was happening before the building they were in began to shake, and pieces of the roof begin to fall down on them. Zaria looked up at the roof while walking to her broom.

" Akito now is not the time to ask that question."

Akito looked at her. " But.."

" Bang!."

A loud explosion happened right behind Zaria, and she could feel the strong wave against her back before the smoke was all around them.

" Mari."

Zaria froze when two arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her into a tight hug.

" Mari, please help me."


	5. Chapter 4

Zaria glanced over her shoulder while the black haired boy tightened his arms around her while rubbing his face against her shoulder.

" Please help, Mari." Black tears begin to come out from his eyes while he looked up at Zaria with pain.

"I don't want to be a prisoner in this body anymore I want to go home."

Zaria bites her bottom lip and looked away. The pain she saw in his eyes made her want to help him, but she didn't know how. A creature prison in a human body was new to her she didn't know If it was possible to trap a creature in somebodies body. And if she just tried some random spell, the chance of the human surviving would be very small.

And the creature that was a prisoner in the human's body maybe gets hurt during the process. Zaria turned her eyes at him again and hated herself that she couldn't help this creature, who wanted to be free from its prison. But before she could say anything, a strong light hit the black haired boy and made him flew out from the building backward.

Zaria blinked before crossed her arms and glanced at Akito. Who held Up his paws in defense.

"It wasn't me."

" I know it wasn't you," said Zaria and looked at the wall with a big burning hole. " The question is who was it."

Akito flew with the broom over to the burning hole ,and looked at the edges that was covered in black dust.

" That one good question."

"Yuu."

Both Zaria and Akito turned to the vampire who was trying to stand up while a big puddle of blood was under him.

Zaria ran over to him and pushed him down.

" Sit down you are no condition to fight at all." She sat down and moved his hand away from the wound.

" Let me heal it for you."

"No," growled the vampire and covered his wound and glared at Zaria. " I don't need any help I need to get Yuu." He tried to stand up again, but Zaria just pushed him down and put her hand over his wound. A second later she moved her hand away, and the vampires wound was healed. The vampire stared at the now healed wound and at Zaria.

" There," said Zaria and pushed herself up on her feet." Now you can fight."

The vampire slowly stood up while his eyes were still Zaria.

" Why are you helping me, am a vampire."

Zaria raised an eyes brown. " And?."

"You don't see me as a monster?."

Zaria glanced at Akito who glanced at her before turning back at the vampire." No, why would I see you as a monster?."

The vampire blinked a few times. " I drink blood."

Akito begins to laugh and shook his head.

" That was the worst reason I ever heard, back in our world vampire, humans, and other creatures live happily together. Nobody has anything against vampire because they drink blood."

"Our world?."

Zaria sigh." Me and Akito come from another world, and we accidentally got stuck in your world."

"You mean after you got the spell wrong." Said Akito and smirked.

Zaria rolled her eyes." Anyway, we just happened to appear in your world, but don't know what in the world is going on here. Why are humans and vampire fighting each other."

The vampire stared at them for long minutes before looking away. " A few years ago, a virus broke out here in Japan and other parts of the world, and killed people from the ages 15 and up."

Zaria and Akito listen to the vampire whole story, about the virus, his family that got killed a few years ago, and the black haired boy who was possessed by a seraph of the end.

After telling the whole story, the vampire hit the ground with his fist. " The humans are the reason the virus broke out in the first place, and I need to save him."

Zaria crossed her arms and sigh loudly. " So this worlds humans are so greedy that they would kill their own to get the ultimate power."

Akito flew beside her on the broom. " But the question is who is helping them their weapons are from our world."

Zaria glanced at the vampires weapon. " Can I take a closer look at your weapon, Mr..?."

" My name is Mika." Said the vampire and pulled out his weapon, while keeping a sharp eye on her.

" Am not going to take your weapon, I just want to take a closer look." Said Zaria and leaned closer to look at the sword, and widen in surprise. " There is no doubt about it his sword is from our world too."

"What?. Are you sure." Akito jumped down from the broom and moved closer to the sword.

Zaria pointed at the handle of the sword where a small mark was visible with a specially designed cross. " Don't you recognize the mark?." Akito narrows his eyes at the mark before his ears begin to poke up. " That is the mark of one of the royal family in our world."

Mika stared at them. " Royal family?."

" AHHHHH!." A loud scream was heard while a much stronger dark aura came out from nowhere, and made Zaria fall down to the ground while breathing heavily.

"Zaria!." Akito appeared right beside her face and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Zaria, are you alright?."

Zaria slowly tried to stand up on her feet again, but she still felt the strong feeling of the dark aura like it was a big mountain resting on her back.

" I think.." She fell down on her knees and gulped loudly. " Give me a second."

She could see Mika walked over to her while looking unsure what to do, before turning to Akito. " Is she sick?."

"That not possible, she can't get sick. " Said Akito while poking his paws against her cheek. " But you don't look well Zaria."

"I don't feel well." Said, Zaria, while wrapping her arms around her stomach, and slowly stood up on her feet. But then the whole building begins to shake and big pieces of the roof begin to fall on them.

Zaria glanced up on the roof and held out her hand, and the next second her broom flew over to her. "Let's get out of here, Ahh." She bit her bottoms lips when she felt the weight of the dark aura pushing her down. But she somehow got the strangers to jump up on her broom and pulled Mika and Akito on behind her and flew out from the building. But when they flew out from the building they saw the black haired boy with a much bigger wing on his back, staring at them with hate all over his face.

" MARI!." The black haired boy jumped at them with such speed that even Zaria had a hard time to see where he was before he grabbed her throat and made her fall down from the broom. Zaria gasped in surprised when she fell down with the black haired boys face close to hers.

"Mari." His face softens while his other hand gently caressed her cheek before she hit her back on the ground hard. " Mari."

Zaria glared at him. " Look, I don't know how to help you, I want to help you, but I don't know how."

But he just stared at her with dreamy eyes before she knew what happened she saw his face closers to hers while feeling something soft against her lips.

"Mmm?!."

Akito stared at the scene in front of him and couldn't believe his eyes what he saw. That black haired bastard had the nerve to kiss the princess in front of everybody who was on the battlefield. The only thing he could be thankful about was that her parents weren't here or anybody else from their world If they have seen this they would have lost their heads.

Akito remembers the last time somebody kissed a royal without permission, what a disaster that was. Nobody could walk outside their house for months, because of the fear of being hit by the royals rages. Even if nobody could die in their world, it would still hurt a person for life.

Akito shakes his head and glared at the black haired boy with rages. " How dare he!."

But before he could do anything he saw Zaria's eyes glowing pure white, and a strong light surrounding her, and the black haired boy.

"What the.." Akito had to look away when the light becomes too strong to look at and saw all the other on the battlefield, vampire and the humans doing the same.

"What is going on?." Asked Mika who sat beside him on the broom while covering his eyes with his hands. " what is she doing to Yuu?!."

Akito hissed at him and scratched his face with his sharp claws, and left a big purple mark on his cheek.

" Ahh!." Mika covered his cheek and glared at Akito. " What was that for?. And why does it hurt so much?."

"Just shut up, and don't blame Zaria. This is your friends doing." Said Akito angrily and saw small smoke coming from the purple mark on Mika's cheek. " And don't worry the pain will go away in a few hours."

Mika glared at him but quickly stared at the direction of Zaria and black haired boy and his eyes widen. "Yuu."

Akito turned around and saw the black haired boy without the back wing on his back, and was lying on top of Zaria. But what surprised Akito was how dry Zaria was looking. She looked like she was only made of skin and bones, and haven't drink waters for weeks.

"Zaria!."


	6. Chapter 5

Zaria coughed while pushing away the unconscious boy on top of her and slowly sat up. For some reason, she felt really weak like the boy just sucked out all her energy and left her like an empty shell. She could hear Akito screaming her name from above while she heard other people whisper to each other around her.

" Yuu!." A purple haired girl ran over to the boy beside Zaria and gently shook his shoulder. " Yuu, are you alright?."

Zaria watched her while slowly pushing herself up on her feet, but had a hard time to keep her balance for some reason. She looked down at herself and gasped in surprise, her whole body looked like she was made of only skin and bones.

Her bones were visible through her hanging skin, and her clothes that fit her perfectly a few seconds ago was now so big that they could easily fall of her if she moved. Zaria didn't know what to say while Akito flew down to her with Mika sitting on her broom.

" Are you alright, Zaria?." Asked Akito and looked at her with worried eyes.

" Do I look okay?." Was the only thing she said while ran her hands over her face to feel her skin had sunken into her skull

Akito shook his head. " You don't look well you look like a skeleton with human skin."

Zaria opened her mouth to say something but then heard a loud sound coming closer and closer.

Zaria sigh and jumped up on her broom and flew up in the air.

"Let's get out of here before we get more involved."

" Wait what about Yuu?."

Zaria looked at Mika who looked down with worried eyes.

" Don't worry he is perfectly fine."

She felt Akito jumped up on her shoulder and rubbed his head under her chin.

" Why did you let that creature that lives inside that boy kiss you like that?."

" I was surprised myself, but let's talk more about that later. Right now I want to get far away as possible." She glanced at Mika." And get him back to his group."

Mika frowned at her while staring at the direction they left a second ago. After flying in a sky for a few minutes, Zaria slowly moved down to the ground and landed in front of an abandoned supermarket.

" I think we are safe here." Said Zaria and looked around, while Mika and Akito jumped down from the broom. " Do you think you will find your group from here, Mika?."

Mika Looked around with narrow eyes and gave a small nod.

"I think so."

Zaria saw him scratching on a big purple scratch mark on his cheek, and glared at Akito, who pretended to see something Interesting on the ground. Zaria shook her head and walked over to Mika. " Let me heal that scratch for you." She moved her hand to his cheek and gently touched the mark. And slowly the mark disappeared by her touch and it didn't take long till it was completely gone.

Mika looked away, while she saw his cheek becoming a little redder.

" Thanks."

Zaria smiled. " You welcome."

"Bravo, Bravo!." Said somebody while clapping their hands.

Zaria, Mika, and Akito looked up in surprise and saw the silver-haired vampire walking over to them with all the vampires behind him. But what surprised Zaria was that Mika moved in front of her, like he was trying to hide her from the eyes of the vampires.

" Get out of here, now." Growled Mika at her while he had his eyes on the silver vampire.

"But.."

"Go now!."

Zaria stared at him before jumping up on the broom with Akito and flew up in the air again.

"Not so fast."

Zaria glanced behind her and saw the silver-haired vampire running on the wall of one of the buildings and jumped at her with one hand reaching out at her. " I want to have a chat with you, missy."

Zaria narrows her eyes at him, before flying at a much faster speed. And stopped beside a high tower far away from Mika and the vampires.

"Do you think, Mika will be okay?." Asked Zaria with a worried tone while looking at the direction they left Mika. " I hope we didn't get him in trouble."

Mika watched the girl and the cat fly away before Ferid appeared in front of his face and had a very dark smirk.

" What was that for, Mika?. I just wanted to talk to your little friend."

Mika frowned and tried to hold a poker face. " She is not my friend she is just a stranger who helped me."

" Oh really. If she is just a stranger to you, then why are your cheeks so red?."

Mika's eyes widen touched his cheek to feel they were slightly warm. Which shouldn't be possible, he hasn't been this warms since he becomes a half-vampire. So why was he so warm now?.

He could hear Ferid chuckled before humming a song while walking away.

" Looks like Mika is in love."


	7. Chapter 6

"Let's think about it later, right now we need to get away from here. Or at least find somewhere safe to rest." Said Akito angrily and Zaria could only nod a yes before flying over the city. Right now they needed to find a safe place for them to rest, or at least her, till her body was back to normal.

She glanced down at her arm to see her loose skin was flapping wildly and almost hit Akito who sat at the end of the broom with his eyes glued on her skin.

After a while, before the sky was turning to night, she landed on the roof of a high building that looked more stable than the other building around it.

"Let's rest here." Said Zaria and walked into the building through the roof. " I think we will be safe here."

"I hope so." Said Akito before walking after her. " What do you think we should do now?."

Zaria didn't say anything while looking through the rooms she walked past, many of the room was filled with destroyed furniture, windows and some even had dead animals on the floor. But after a while she found a good enough room to stay in, with no holes on the walls or the window. And at the far end of the room was a pile of furniture that looked alright to use.

" I don't know," said Zaria with a weak voice before walking over to the pile of furniture and pulled out a dusty couch and pushed it to the window.

"Let's talk it through and think of a plan." She sat down on the couch, and the moment she sat down in the old pillows, dust clouds appeared around her.

" Do you think that creature that was inside the boy was the reason you cant opened the portal home?." Akito jumped up on the armrest and scratched his ear.

" It could be possible," said Zaria and crossed her arms." Mika said that that boy Yuu was possessed by the seraph of the end because of the humans used him as an experiment, right?."

Akito nodded a yes while staring at her.

"Than could it be possible that there are more kids who are possessed by the seraph of the end?."

"So you think there are more like that?."

Zaria nodded." It's possible, I know I heard seraph of the end before. But I still don't know for sure where, but have you ever heard the story that happened 10000 years ago?."

Akito looked away in deep thought.

" The one about a prince who tried to use forbidden magic, and made a whole race disappeared?."

" Yes, that one. Do you remember what that race was called?."

Akito looked at the window in deep thought.

" Wasn't they called Etost?. "

" Yes, I think so too, and I think we just met one."

" Wait, wait.' Akito rubbed his eyes and Zaria could see he was thinking really hard.

" You think the missing Etost are the…"

"Seraph of the end." Finished Zaria and nodded." Yes, I think so."

" And why do you think that?. You have never met one and me either. They disappeared before even you, and I was even born. So how can you be so sure that the seraph of the end is the Etost.."

"Crack!."

Both Zaria and Akito stared at each other when they heard the cracking sound, but it didn't come from the wall or anything, it came from Zaria. She looked down at herself and saw her body changes like she was a balloon and air was coming inside her.

But the weird thing was she didn't feel anything even if the cracking sound become louder and sounded very painful.

Akito just sat there and watched her with wide eyes, and a few seconds later the cracking sound stopped, and her body was back to normal, and she didn't look like a skeleton anymore. Zaria touched her face and arms in surprise and stared at Akito.

" That was new."

Akito nodded and slowly walked closer to her and gently touched her arm with his paw. " Did you use a new spell or something?."

Zaria shook her head." I didn't do anything, but am glad my body is back to normal."

Akito sigh, and looked out from the window.

" I guess more weird things are going to happen for now on." He turned to Zaria again." But are you really sure that the seraph of the end is the missing Etost?."

"Remember that he called me by my mom's real name?.'

Akito nod. " Yes?."

" When was the last time you hear anybody call my mom by her real name?."

Akito looked away in deep thought. " I think it was a few months after your 834th birthday."

"Exactly, nobody calls my mom by her real name anymore. But maybe somebody who has been gone from our world for many, many years."

Akito was quiet for a long while but shook his head.

" It doesn't prove that ' the seraph of the end' is the missing Etost that disappeared many thousands of years ago. "

"True, but there is another thing that makes me think that the seraph of the end is the Etost."

"Really?."

Zaria made a small nod before bending down at the dusty floor and begin to write

' The Seraph of the end' and 'Etost' with her finger.

"Can you see it?." She glanced at Akito who stared at the words she wrote on the floor with narrow eyes.

Zaria sigh and begin to write again. " How about this?."

 **End**

 **The**

 **Of**

 **Seraph**

 **The**


	8. Chapter 7

Akito eyes widen and didn't know what to say while Zaria begins to draw the special design cross she saw on Mika's sword.

" So you think the Etost have been here, in this world for this past 10000 years?."

"It's just a theory, but it's possible. Many things we have seen today is from our world." Said Zaria and stared at the cross she drew on the dust and drew a line between the cross and the words. " I think we need to investigate deeper to get answers."

" Are you saying you want to sneak into the human and the vampires base?."

Zaria nodded and turned her attention to the window, that showed a dark night sky with millions of stars visible. " We don't really have a choice we already stuck here in this world.

The best thing we can do is get more information, and I think the humans have some interesting information."

"Wait, a minute Zaria. Have you already forgot that your magic isn't working as it should?." Asked Akito and stared at Zaria like she was crazy.

Zaria smirked at Akito and stood up and walked to the other side of the room while pulling off her gloves. " That's why we will practice before we begin to think of a plan."

Akito ears flew right up, and slowly backed away.

" Wait...No, no. Don't tell me you are…" Akito begins to shake when Zaria smiled at him darkly and tried to run away, but before he could even run away, Zaria sent a white light at him that hit him right on his side.

" Ahh!." Akito flew right into the wall and fell down behind the couch. Zaria stared at the couch for a long while before she saw a human hand appearing behind the couch, and slowly a man with short messy black hair pushed himself up and glared at her with angry yellow eyes, with a silver spade mark on his forehead.

" I hate when you do that." The man slowly tried to stand up, but he quickly fell down and looked more annoyed. " How can you people walk with this legs?."

" You walk on your back legs all the time." Said Zaria and giggled.

"It's not the same Zaria why did you turn me into this form?." The man looked down at himself and growled.

" Like you said before my magic is not working as it should, so I have to see what sort of magic I can do. So am testing my magic on you, but only magic that I think will help us sneak into the humans base."

The man glared at her. " And how will this form help us get into the human base?. I think I can easily get in, in my real form."

" Just calm down, Akito. I need you in this form to see if my magic is strong enough. Because my magic isn't working as it should, it may happen that my spell has a limit in this world. Like if I make you invisible, it may happen that the spell works best on your cat form instead of this. Or maybe it will work in this form, but maybe for a few minutes, I just need to test on you to be sure."

The man sighs and crossed his arms. " Alright, but only for that reason. But let me tell you, am not happy in this form."

The man pushed himself up again and slowly walked to the side of the couch with wobbly legs, but the moment he wasn't behind the couch anymore, Zaria could see his completely naked body that was visible in the moonlight.

" Oh," Zaria quickly turned her back to him and scratched her head." You could have warned me that you were naked."

" But am always like this."

" You had fur when you were in your cat form you don't now ." Zaria sigh and shot a red/orange mixed light at Akito without looking. " Did that spell work?.'

" Um, yes. But it feels weird."

Zaria slowly glanced at him and saw he was now dressed in a white shirt and black pants. " Well, its better than nothing." Said Zaria and turned to him. " At least we know that spell worked."

Akito sat down on the couch heavily and stared at his hands while opened and closed them, before turning his attention to Zaria.

" Just get started. I want to be in my real form as fast as possible."

"Alright, Alright. Let's begin with the invisible spell if it works it will be very useful when we sneak into the humans base." She pointed at Akito and sent a light at him, and in just blink of an eye, Akito disappeared.

" Are you okay, Akito?." Asked Zaria and walked over to the couch to see a mark like somebody was sitting there.

" Yeah, am alright." He was quiet for a few seconds, and Zaria saw movement on the couch. " But it looks like the spell worked."

" Yeah, the question is how long." Said Zaria and pulled out a small golden pocket watch from her shoulder bag, that was decorated with small colorful stones and a big mark in the middle. "Let's see how long you will be invisible."

" You took the family watch with you?." Asked Akito in surprise, while Zaria opened up the pocket watch to see a big clock decorated with beautiful golden letters and two small with pointers that were going much faster.

" My parents gave it to me on my birthday 2 years ago." Said Zaria and watched the big watch to see how long her spell would last, but after 10 minutes later, Akito was visible again on the couch.

Zaria sigh and closed the pocket watch. " The spell only lasted for 10 minutes."

" That's not long enough for us to get into the human base and look for any information." Akito looked away in deep thought. " Maybe we can blend in."

" You mean, you want me to use the spell that makes you look like the soldiers?."

Akito nodded and tried to stand up, but the moment he stood up on his feet, he directly fell down to the ground. " I hate this form!." He looked up at Zaria.

" Yes, try the spell that will make me look like the soldiers we saw today. If it works, we have a chance to find any information in the human base."

Zaria stared at him for a long while before pointing at him and sent another spell while thinking of the soldiers she saw today. And the next second she saw Akito dressed in the human uniform, but nothing of his appearance changed.

" I can only change the clothes, not your appearance."

Akito stared at the black uniform he was wearing and shrugged his shoulder.

" Maybe it's good enough the human can't remember every member they have."

" Maybe," said Zaria. " But we have another thing we need to do we need to finds the humans location." She held out her arms and said some words, but nothing happened. " But my spell to find it doesn't work." She looked around. " Do we have anything from the humans?."

" Like what?."

" A piece of hair or something, there is a spell my dad taught me a long time ago, that help trace a person by a small piece from the person. I haven't used it so many times before because the spell I tried before is more effective, but apparently it doesn't work here."

"Okay, that come closer to me." Said Akito and motion her to come to him.

Zaria raised an eyebrow at him but walked over to him.

" Okay, what are you going to do?." She bent down to his level and jumped in surprise when he pressed his nose against her chest and made a sniffing sound.

" Akito!."

" Calm down give me a second." Said Akito and moved up to her shoulder with his nose, before moving away, gently pulled something off her clothes. " Here."

Zaria stared at his fingers and saw him holding a short string of black hair.

" Is that from the boy who was possessed by 'the seraph of the end'?."

Akito nodded. " Its smells like him." He handed the hair to her. " Try the spell."

" Alright," Zaria put her hands together, with the hair string between and closed her eyes and said the magical words. A small glow appeared from her hands, and when she opened her hands, the hair transformers into a black bird with glowing white eyes.

" A bird?." Akito stared at the bird with wide eyes. " Why did you turn the hair into a bird?."

" The bird will lead us to the human the hair belongs too," Zaria pushed herself up and walked over to the bird, who stared at her with a tilted head.

" It will lead us to the human base." She gently caressed the birds head while looking at the night sky.

" I really hope the humans have some useful information for us."


	9. Chapter 8

Zaria decided that they needed to leave immediately, mostly because she was unsure how long her spell on the blackbird would last. It could happen that the bird was going to disappear after 15 minutes or after an hour who knows.

After checking a few other spells that could be useful and was thankfully working in this world, they flew away on her broom in the night right behind the blackbird.

"I dislike this form. it's easier being a cat." Akito tightened his arms around Zaria's waist while trying to sit in a better position. It was annoying for Zaria to feel him move so much behind her. She even considers turning him back into his cat, so she didn't have to deal with his constant moving.

"Akito, be still. The faster we get some information, the faster I will turn you back into a cat."

She heard him hissing, at her annoyed.

"Why don't you turn me back now?. You have already tried a few spells you don't need me in this form anymore."

Zaria, wonders that too why she didn't turn him back into a cat already she had no plans with him in a human form. If anything, everything would have been much easier if he was a cat again. The only thing was she hasn't seen a single living animal anywhere, besides a few white birds. But no cats or dogs walking around on the street.

" I think your cat form will grab more attention at the human base." She finally said before turning her attention back to the blackbird.

" Care to explain why?."

She thought for a second, wonder if she didn't see any living animals around in the destroyed city.

" Did you see any animals in the city or smelled any?."

She didn't get an answer for a short while until she heard Akito sigh heavily and pressed his face against her back.

" No, I haven't. That detail hasn't appeared to me. Guess its better for me to be in this awful form."

Zaria rolled her eyes, annoyed that he still complained over the form.

" Why are you even complaining?. Now you have hands to grab things with."

" I rather have claws instead of hands."

With a heavy sigh, Zaria turning her attention to the bird who now was frozen in the air, like a statue floating in the air.

" What is wrong with the bird?." Asked while he put his hands on Zaria's head and pressed her head down.

" Akito, you are too heavy to stand on my head!." Zaria angrily hit his stomach with her elbow and breathed out in relief when the weight on her head was gone.

" Ouch, what was that for?."

" It just took you a second to forget that you are not a cat anymore. You are heavy in this form." She shook her head, annoyed, and turned back to the frozen bird that slowly turned white. " I guess it's far the spell can work," she said more to herself, looking around the area around them. " But it's good enough for us."

Before they decided to find the human base, they had no idea what to expect. But they could never guess that they would see a tall cement wall, that caged in a city that was glowing with lights.

Zaria stared at the wall for a while till she saw guards walking slowly at the top, looking at the ground like predator guarding their territory.

Zaria watched them, tried to see an opening to fly over them without them realizing they are there. After a few minutes of watching the guards, she finally saw an opening and made her broom go the fastest speed it could go. When they were on the other side, she quickly hides between the nearest building, before anybody saw them.

" That went well," Zaria said while landing on the ground.

" Yeah, but what now?." Akito asked when he jumped off the broom and looked around the corner of the building they were hiding. " We can't look through this whole place. It will take days or even weeks. I don't want to stay in this form that long."

" Oh shut up," Zaria said while pushing a matching hat to the uniform on his head, so far down that, the hat covered his mark on the forehead. " We just need to find a device that keeps information about what the humans in this world are doing, like a computer or something."

Zaria ran her hand through her hair and saw it changes from black to light brown, before changing her clothes to the uniform, exactly like the uniform Akito had.

Akito fixed his hair and the hat to make it sit more comfortable on his head while making sure his mark is hidden.

" I hope they have something similar to a computer in this world. It would make this whole thing much easier. But where should we start?." He raised his hand in the air to show his point. These whole place were filled with both small and big buildings, but none of them gave a sign it keeps, something important. " In my opinion, we should begin with the big buildings. I don't think the humans in this world would keep important information in a small apartment unprotected."

Zaria nodded in agreement while putting on her hat.

" I agree, the small apartment and houses don't seem like the best place to start." She looked up at the nearest tall building that was just a few houses away, with a few rooms with lights on. "Let's start with that one." She pointed with her head to the direction of the tall building, to show Akito.

He stared at it for a while before giving a small nod.

" Alright, let's just get this over with as fast as possible." He said, annoyed while walking weirdly out on the street.

Zaria held back a laugh, when she saw him walk like that, it was like watching a man with jelly legs, that constantly wobbly every second. She couldn't let him walk like that in the open. It would catch any human's attention that could walk by. Quickly she ran up to him and helped him walk properly or close before any humans appeared.

" If you walk like that, people around here would think you are drunk."

She could see how Akito glared down at his feet while he tried with all his strength to walk properly.

" Am trying my best." He straightened his legs and began to walk like a toy soldier with wooden legs.

" Um, its faster but doesn't look right." Said Zaria while watching him walk down the street without realizing that two humans were walking up behind her.

" Heeyyy girly!." Said a voice behind her.

Zaria slowly looked over her shoulder and saw two men who looked a few years older than Mika, dressed in the same uniform as her, but In a very messy way.

She didn't need to be a genius to understand that these two people were seriously drunk. Their body was swinging back and forth while their eyes were looking around like they're were half asleep and giggled like small kids. Another sign that they were drunk was the strong smell of alcohol coming from them.

Zaria covered her nose in disgust and walked after Akito to get away from the drunk men, if only it was that easy.

" Hey!. We 'hiccup' are talking to you girly!."

" Yeah, let's have ' hiccup' fun together."

She shook her head and ignored them while they began to sing a weird song, that didn't make sense.

" Looks like you caught somebody's attention~."

Zaria glared at Akito who smirked at her in amusement, before she kicks one of his unsteady legs, and watched him fall to the ground on his back.

" Dare to say that again, kitty?." She glared down at him before walking down the street without even waiting for him to get up.

Akito hissed angrily and tried to push himself up on his feet again, while he saw Zaria walking away without even glancing at him. After a while, he finally got up with shaky legs and walked as fast as he could after Zaria. He knew he opened an old wound that hasn't completely healed yet for Zaria. But he couldn't help to joke a little when he saw the two drunk men, while they were in the middle of a serious mission of finding some information.

Now he wishes he kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything at all, to make Zaria angry, especially when she was the only one in 'this' world who could turn him back into a cat.

It didn't take long till he finally stood beside, Zaria who for the moment stood near a corner of a small building a few meters away from their destination.

" Hey, Zaria. I am sorry what I said I didn't think before I opened my mouth." Akito said with a low voice, waiting for her to say something. But she just stood there with crossed arms, with her eyes locked on the entrance of the building, didn't show any sign that she even heard him.

"Zaria…. " Akito tried again, but she interrupted by pointing at the top of the entrance.

" Doesn't that look a little too big to be a security camera?." She asked with a serious voice and glanced at him.

He stared at her in surprise and didn't know what she was talking about until he studies the entrance some more, and saw a moving security camera that was big as a shoebox for adults.

" Yeah, it is." Admitted Akito, and tilted his head to get a better view of it. " It looks really old too, well if you compare it to the technology from our world, it just shows how far behind this world is. "He turned to Zaria, who stared at the security camera in deep thought. " But at least we know the humans are far in the technology that they have a computer, that camera must be connected to something."

"I know, " said Zaria, still staring at the security camera in deep thought. "It's just the mark on the side of it that's bothering me."

Akito raised an eyebrow at her, while she pulled off the white glove she had on and put on a pair of black gloves with silver pattern from her bag. They sat perfectly on her hand like a second skin, but Akito could see they were a little stiff when Zaria opened her hands a few times to soften them. Before she tapped the air and a few glowing screens appeared in front of her. It was one of the latest technology in their world, something Zaria was really good working with beside magic.

In their world, she is considered a genius with both magic and technology equally, something that confused many in their world because she was born in a royal family who is strongly connected with magic, not technology. In Akito's opinion, it was just good that she was good with both because he was not good with any of them.

Zaria stared at the screens in deep concentration, before she pressed one of them and a small glowing ball flew out from the other side. Akito just stared at the ball with wide eyes and was near to let his cat instinct take over. But before he could even touch it, the glowing ball flew to the security camera and rested on top of it.

Immediately another screen appeared in front of Zaria, with small words saying it was loading. It didn't take long till the screen was covered with a logo that resembled a blackbird with its wings spread out and silver flame around it.

Akito's eyes widen while he moved closer to Zaria, who stared at the logo with hard eyes.

" That is the old logo of the technology company Black phoenix from our world."

Zaria nodded and pressed on the logo to get to the settings.

" Yeah, but this is a really old one. They haven't had this logo since we were a few hundred years old."

She scrolled through the settings, and Akito could only watch how her fingers danced over the screens like she was playing the piano. Before a big map appeared in front of them, with a few red spots and blue.

" What is this map for?." Asked Akito while looking through the map interested.

" Its the map over that building," she said while working on another screen. " We are in luck. There is a computer in this building." She pressed a few times on, the screen and the red spots on the map turned orange before all the screens disappeared.

" Come on." She said without looking at him and walked to the building.

Akito stood there confused before running after her, with his eyes on the security camera.

" Are you not worried about the security camera?."

She shook her head while the door opened for them. " No, I changed the settings, so the cameras are not playing anything at this moment. But we need to hurry the nearest computer is on the 10th floor. " She said while looking around, at the crashed lobby, covered in thick dust.

" How about we take the elevator?." Akito asked when he saw the big metal door with a small button at the side and pressed the button before Zaria could even say anything. He immediately regrets it when a very loud sound, like somebody ran their nails against a blackboard was heard through the whole place, and almost destroyed his hearing.

" Ouch!." Akito covered his ears and turned to Zaria, who covered her ears too while walking over to him. " Does the human even use this place?." He asked before the metal door open and revealed a very dark wooden elevator, with a dark red carpet that was covered in black dirt and an old blinking lamp on the roof. Both Akito and Zaria stared at it for a long while before glancing at each other, telling with their eyes that there was no way either of them was going to use this elevator.

Zaria pointed over her shoulder. " Stairs?."

Akito clicked his tongue annoyed, before giving a small nod and follow her to the stairs. He didn't want to walk up the stairs in this form. That's why he mentioned the elevator.

But if he has to choose between the elevator or the stairs, he takes the stairs any day, even if it means walking in a form he hates.

Lucky, the stairs were completely isolated from the rest of the building, so he took the chance to walk on all four up the stairs.

" I have to say the humans in this world are very bad at taking care of things. This building doesn't look like anybody has been here for years." Akito said while running up the stairs to get to the 10th floor faster, with Zaria right behind him.

" Agree." It was the only thing he heard from her before they both stood in front of the door with big letters saying '10'. " But let's not think about that, let's just find the computer and see what we can find."

Akito nodded in agreement and stood up and saw his white gloves were now black after he ran on all four up the stairs. " Alright, which way?." He asked, rubbing his hands against his jacket while Zaria opens a small screen in front of her with what looks like a map with one blue spot and a few orange spots and one white one.

" Right now, we are here." Zaria pointed at the white spot before moving to the blue spot that wasn't far away from the white spot. " The computer is there, we have to walk down the corridor at the right, and take the door at the end." Akito stared at the screen with narrow eyes before shrugged his shoulders. " Sounds easy enough."

" Yeah." Zaria turned off the screen and, open the door slightly to get a quick peek to be sure it was clear to go." A little too easy, in my opinion." She said with a low voice before they both walked through the door and walked down the corridor that was dirty and destroyed as the rest of the place, till they got to the room where the computer was.

But the room where the computer was, was not like the rest of the place. It was a big clean office, sign it was used. Shelves filling the walls with books, a big dark wooden desk in front of a big window, and standing on the desk was the computer they were after.

" I didn't expect to see a clean office in this dirty building." Said Akito, and closing the door behind them, while Zaria quickly ran to the computer, and stared at the old device for a while before slowly pressing a button at the side of the screen to start it. " Do you think you can get any information from that old device ?." Akito asked while walking over to one of the shelves and read the names of the binders.

" Yeah, I just need a little time to know how this old computer works. Hopefully, it will be easy for me to hack through this to get all the information from the human base." She pressed a finger in the air to start her own screen beside the old computer. " Just give me a few seconds."

" Take your time," Akito said and pulled out a book from the shelf that was filled with all sorts of documents of a soldier, who have been in the army for a few years.

He flipped through the pages and looked up when he remembers the boy that was possessed by the seraph of the end was in the army, but he couldn't remember his name. " Hey, Zaria. What was the name of the boy that was friends with Mika?."

Zaria looked up from her deep work at the computer and thought for a second. " He called him Yuu, think it's short for Yūichirō. Why do you ask?."

He pointed at all the books. " I think the shelves are filled with documents of some of the members of the human army. Maybe his documents are here too."

"Let's hope so, is the whole shelf sorted in alphabetical order," Zaria Asked and study the shelf from the desk.

" I think so," he turned back to the shelf and study the first books at the top, and nodded. " Yeah, it is in alphabetical order."

" Alright, look for his documents while I'm working with this computer." She glared at the screen and hit it at the side. " I just need to figure out how to make it go faster."

Akito gave a small nodded and study the shelves to find the boy's document, and it didn't take long till he found it.

" Found it." He said with a smile and open it to see what sort of interesting information he could find about the Yūichirō boy. But was greeted with 100 of paper with big fat F.

Akito flipped through some more pages and saw a very long letter that said that Yūichirō was not fitted to be out in the field or be a soldier, with a picture of Yūichirō

in a gray uniform.

Akito whistled. " Hear this. Base on these documents, the Yūichirō boy is not supposed to be out in the field. He doesn't have a single good grade, and nobody thinks he is fitted to be out in the field because of his attitude." Akito said and waited for Zaria to say something about this information. But he didn't hear her say anything, not even a mumble. He glanced at her direction and saw her staring at the screen with a look he had never seen her had for many years. A look that she only had when she saw something extremely horrified.

Akito dropped the book and ran over to her. " Zaria, what's wrong?."

She didn't respond, she just stared at the screen, like it had sucked her soul out from her body. Akito turned to the screen and saw picture after picture popping up one after another, picture of kids and babies of different ages, in black and white and colors.

Akito stared at the screen in confusion." What's this?."

Zaria gulped loudly and slowly open her mouth and spoke with a shaky voice.

" These are documents of kids that died during tries to become the vessel to The Seraph of the end. " Tears ran down her face before she turned to him. "It's over 6000 kids under the ages of 7."


End file.
